ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
List of supporting Jane Hoop Elementary characters
The list of supporting characters in the Jane Hoop Elementary series is written by Rita Christensen. Kingston Family Janet Kingston Janet Kingston (nee Nelson) is the deceased mother of Alice and wife of David. Janet was born in May 1, 1970. Christensen described Janet is lovely and funny. Janet has black long hair, brown eyes. She is also describes Janet is one of the most popular girl in high school, thus she was a high school cheerleader, who dates with David Kingston. She got married after growing up and after high school with David Kingston.1 In Morphin the Power, Alice revealed to Jane Hoop Elementary that her mother was murdered. While traving back in time, Danny sees a girl, alongside Catwoman and Shego, bullying Bella. It was revealed that Janet is a enemy to Bella, but leaving Danny to question why is Janet murdered. In Turbo of Catland, Danny reads a news article about Janet's murder, and is dying to find out who has murdered her, but believed that Catwoman did it. But Rebecca and Alec thinks that she has no such thing. The news paper reads that Janet was murdered, but there was no murder caught or named identified. However, near the end of the story, it was revealed to Danny that Catwoman is the one who killed Janet, meaning that he was shockingly telling the truth. In The Final Rush, Danny wants to find out if it's actually true, so he and his friends Rebecca and Alec head back in time to Janet's old years. Janet is seen as friends with Catwoman back than. But a copule years after their high school graduation, and three years after Alice's birth, Catwoman wants her to join her side to take over the world and killing people. But Janet refuses not to, thus Catwoman decided to murder her. Worried, Janet eventually joins her, but thinks that she's lying and stabbed her in the stomach with the knife, learning to Danny and friends that Catwoman doesn't believe in people, leaving to her betrayal. Saoirse Ronan portrayed as the character as a teenager, and Eliza Dushku into the film adaptation, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1. Lou Kingston Lou Kingston is Lilly's husband, David's father and Alice's grandfather, as well Janet's father-in-law. He first appears in the final book, The Final Rush. He was born on October 3, 1923. Lou gets married 35 years ago with Lilly Martin. He is a elderly character, with gray hair was old. He has a terrible back surgery, which would be still okay.1 He learns about Catwoman's The Final Rush, in which Danny want to ask him what is all about it. He will be portrayed by Andy Griffith into the film adaptation. Lilly Kingston Lilly Martin-Kingston (nee Stoner) is Lou's wife, David's mother and Alice's grandmother, as well Janet's mother-in-law. She first appears in the final book, The Final Rush. She was born on August 15, 1924. Lilly gets married 35 years ago with Lou Kingston. She is a elderly character, with gray hair was old.1 She will be portrayed by Betty White into the film adaptation. Kirk Waters Kirk Waters is the most powerful video game player of the Jane Hoop Elementary video game ever. He is described "a very adorable young man" in the second book, and also in the seventh book, he is seen and described by Christensen as "a very good looking guy". He first appear appears in The Cyber Escape where he is lives with his parents, who treat him like garbage for quite some time in his life. His grandparents are the only nice people in his family, but sadly, both of them passed away in a car accident. Wishing that he would move far away, he went inside the video game making his parents worried sick, realizing that they made a huge mistake of being mean to their son, and hoping that they would be nice to him at this time. Danny and his friends went inside the video game where they were trying to get him out of the game, and return to his parents. But he says that he enjoys being in the game and does not wish to return back home. But within his parents finally find out, he decided to return back home. And after his parents were killed by his evil nemesis Evil Kirk, he managed to stay in the game instead. In The Final Rush, just years after being inside the video game, a grown up Kirk is seen once again entered outside the video game into the Final Battle where he helped Jane Hoop Elementary to save the world. He survived from the battle and begins flirting with Heather Woods. It has been announced by Alec that Kirk marries Heather. He is portrayed by Logan Lerman in the film adaptation of ''The Cyber Escape''. Lerman will reprise his role in ''The Final Rush: Part 2''. Before Lerman was chosen, Nathan Kress was originally scheduled to play the role. Lerman states that this is his first time that he can play in a bigger roles in his career. Dacia Dacia is the owner of Morphin the Power. Dacia is portrayed by Jami Gertz in Morphin the Power, Turbo of Catland and The Final Rush - Part 2. Jack and McKenzie Jack Rowe and McKenzie Bradford Heather Woods Heather Woods is a 17-year-old girl of Cincinnati, Ohio, which she was a girl of the city, which she has friends during her school. Heater was born in September 10, 1993. Which she is Alec's ex-girlfriend, as a girlfriend, but less enemy with Naudia.1 Heather first appears in The Final Rush on televison being rescued from the building fire by Alec. Heather is rescued again from being attacked by a giant dragon wished from Shego attempting to attack Alec, and Heather avoids but fell into the ocean and drowns. She is eventually rescued by him, and kissed with passion. When Naudia arrived and saw them, she gets heatred with jealousy and ended their relationship. Later Naudia and Heather argues about the relationship, when she only asks she is trapped into the house fire. Later, she asks Alec to broke up, and want to go back with Naudia. After feeling heart broken, Heather was attacked and murdered by Luke, but was possessed with the power of the Magic Ball. As they return to Cincinnati, Alec and Heather battles and Alec finally changes Heather back to normal while kissing her as well as bringing her back to life. After rescuing her, Heather, at this time, is seen getting killed by Catboy gnawring her arm, where Rebecca stunts him throwing him off the window to his death rescuing Heather. She has been healed by Naudia. Alec broke up with Heather and got back together with Naudia leaving Heather heartbroken and became jealous and furious to Naudia. But she eventually helped them saving the world. After the final battle ended, she no longer have feelings for Alec, as she begins to have feelings for video game player Kirk Waters. It was later revealed by Alec that Heather and Kirk got married. Heather is portrayed by Miley Cyrus for the two-part ''The Final Rush'' film adaptation.1 Cyrus had a small role as Heather in Part 1, but her role was bigger for Part 2. Howard Lukins Howard Lukins is a retired superhero. He has gotten superpowers from the First at the age of 7. During his years of protecting Cincinnati, he met Katie Ferguson while being trained and both begin dating. Years later, the two retired and got married to his girlfriend. The two did not have any kids for years. In the beginning of The Magic Ball, Howard and Katie both were in Morphin the Power for their picnic. However, Howard overhears a conservation from one of Catwoman's army. One of them has striked the wish from the Magic Ball and has puts a powerful spell on Howard and killed him. Katie founds his body and was killed as well. In Morphin the Power, Howard has been method that he was a member of Jane Hoop Elementary as well as Katie. Howard is portrayed by Nick Lachey in the film adaptation of The Magic Ball. Katie Ferguson Katie Lukins (nee Ferguson) is Howard's wife. They first met when they are being trained on being superheroes. Years later, the two have retired and got married, and they did not have kids together. In the beginning of The Magic Ball, they discover that one of Catwoman's army members hids the Magic Ball and they used the power to murder both Katie and Howawrd. In Morphin the Power, Katie has been mentioned that she was a member of Jane Hoop Elementary as well as Howard. Katie is portrayed by Drew Barrymore in the film adaptation of The Magic Ball. Blaze Blaze Martha Martha is Creatures and Monsters Talking Monster; The Talking Monster, is the 50 feet tall monster, that was born without Catwoman, supporting as the other villain. In the second book, It want to steal Danny's trophy, when the Jane Hoop Gang battle against it. Meanwhile, Danny kills the monster. From series, it appears in the second novel. From 2003, it was voiced by Sean Harris and to be made by scratch. 1 Ground Monster; The Movable Ground, is 5 feet tall monster, that born without Catwoman, supporting monster as a villain. In the second book, the ground became alive. It transform into a monster, as produce, trashed transformation into rocks, meanwhile, starts eating Rebecca, when the gang defeat the monster and save her. Alec, whom seems pill, doesn't want to save her, due to him arguing with her for not to apologies. Later, he made a groan helping with his friend, when the ground monster is going away, and later died from a powerful attack.1 Killer is Catwoman's pet wolf, described as hairy, large and scary black wolf with many teeths. He first appeared in Goldenman's Revenge. During his first appearance, he appears to be attacking Danny, Rebecca and Alec while hunting to save their friends from being kidnapped by Catwoman. In The Magic Ball, Killer hunting and has murdered two married couples, whom are the former superheroes. In Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power. In The Final Rush, Killer helped Luke to set out murders in Cincinnati to help Catwoman to create an army to rule over the world. Danny envisions that Killer is one of Catwoman's weakness to be destroyed. While Rebecca and Alec managed to destroy him, but Cory used the Black Buzzer to kill him. He is Catwoman's eighth and final super strength ability to be destroyed. Jane Hoop Elementary's Children Dano Gorden is Danny and Rebecca's born-son, after they were married in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Dano is two years older than his sister Dana. He became the leader for Jane Hoop Elementary heroes, has Danny's superpowers. Danny states to Dano about Danny's life as a superhero, and him being Danny's replacement will make him to be the same way than his father is. Markus Walker portrays the character in The Final Rush - Part 2. Dana Gorden is Danny and Rebecca's born-daughter, after they were married in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Dana was two years younger than her brother Dano. 1 She has Rebecca's power of wind. Danielle Crawford the character in The Final Rush - Part 2. Alan Gutzwiller is Alec and Naudia's born-son, after they were married in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Alan is Dano and Dana's second cousin, and Ala's brother, who is two years younger than her. He has Alec's power of Fire. Kyle Winslow portrays the character in The Final Rush - Part 2. Ala Gutzwiller is Alec and Naudia's born-daughter, after they were married in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Ala is Dano and Dana's first cousin, and Alan's sister, who is two years older. She is the protecter for the Base. Cindy Scott portrays the character in The Final Rush - Part 2. Kyle Berning is Cory and Stephanie's born son, after they were married in Jane Hoop Elementary: the Final Rush. He has Cory's power of Lightning. Adam Roberts portrays the character in The Final Rush - Part 2. Kayla Berning is Cory and Stephanie's born daughter, after they were married in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Stephanie has given her superpowers to Kayla. Ashley Simmons portrays the character in The Final Rush - Part 2. Tiffany and Samantha Tiffany Blake and Samantha Johnson: Alice's two best friends who both first appears in Turbo of Catland where they were chating with each other in junior high that Alice spends too much time with Jane Hoop Elementary instead of her two best friends. Also, they help the heroes and Alice to safe the world. However, Tiffany and Samantha has a secret crush on Alec. In The Final Rush, Tiffany and Samantha joined Jane Hoop Elementary in the final battle against Catwoman. Tiffany is portrayed by Bella Thorne and Samantha is portrayed by Alana Etheridge.1 Superhero Officers *'Brook Crawford, Brooke Brovey, Jessica Humphrey, Ben Jungkunz, and Cory Jennings': Jane Hoop Elementary's classmates. New staffs of Jane Hoop Elementary. They were here to support the world after the adult staffs decides to retire. Ben and Cory became the SWAT team, while Jessica, Brooke and Brook defends their Base and the world, incase more evil comes. After 24 years of protecting the world, Danny, Rebecca, Alec and Naudia let their childrens to protect the world, while their parents retire, as well as Jaquille and Robert. But Hunter and Alice want to continue to protect the world. Brook, Brooke, Jessica, Ben, Josh and Mark will appear into the film adaptation of The Final Rush to portrayed by Lisa Wilder (Brook), Elizabeth Barnes (Brooke), Andrea Handler (Jessica), Ted Green (Ben), and Harold Thompson (Cory). Parents *'Gorden Family': Danny and Naudia's parents. 1 Danny overhears his parent's disucssion about his leaving in the final book, leaving him worried that Catwoman is after them. *'Henry Family': Rebecca's parents. 1 Rebecca was kidnapped leaving her parents worried in the first book. However in the final book, she erased their memories to protect them from Catwoman. *'Gutzwiller Family': Alec's family. 1 *'Berning Family': Cory's family. 1 *'Short Family': Jaquille's Family. 1 *'Katherine and Kevin Waters': Kirk's deceased parents. In The Cyber Escape, Katherine and Kyle were devastated that their son has disappeared inside a video game for Jane Hoop Elementary. As Danny, Rebecca, Alec and the gang entered inside a video game to find their friend Kirk, his parents eventually went inside the video game and found their son. Meanwhile, a battle occurs and Katherine and Kyle were fighting against one of Catwoman's army. They have fallen into their deaths, and remained trapped in the game forever. After his parents were killed, Kirk decides that he could stay in the game forever because it is his new home now since he lost his parents. Katherine is portrayed by Sandra Bullock and Kyle is portrayed by Johnny Depp. Others *'Kyle the Hip-Hop dancer': Dance Hip hop first appears in the fifth book, Turbo of Catland. He was born on May 2, 1992 has fuzzy hair. In 2009, will be portrayed by actor Bobby Edner. 1 *'Kyle's twin friends': Kyle's friends in Hip hop. They both born on 2 September 1992, same year than Kyle's. They both have blonde hair and blue eyes, whom went to the same school with them. They will portrayed by Twin actors, The Cavarno Twin Brothers.1 References